1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicle lamp control. Certain embodiments relate to systems and methods for control of motor vehicle taillight assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Some automobiles (e.g., older or “classic” automobiles) may not have wiring schemes associated with more recent automobiles that allow for enhanced lighting displays for various lighting functions such as turn signaling, braking, and/or road lighting. An example of an enhanced lighting display is the sequencing of lights during turn signal operation in a taillight assembly to generate the appearance of movement in the taillight assembly. Creating such an enhanced display may include replacing the existing light source (e.g., a single light source) with multiple light sources that may be programmed to sequence in order to create the light movement effect. Enhanced lighting displays may be desirable for aesthetic and/or safety reasons.
Certain older automobiles may have only two wires connected to a taillight assembly. These automobiles often have a dual filament incandescent bulb in each taillight assembly with one wire connected to one filament. One wire may be connected directly to the automobile's headlight switch (i.e., the driving lights switch) so that one filament is used as a driving light source. The second wire may be wired to the brake switch (i.e., brake on/off switch) and also to the turn signal switch. When the brake switch is activated (e.g., the brake pedal is depressed) then a single filament in the incandescent bulb is illuminated. If the turn signal switch is activated, a flashing circuit may be activated (e.g., by a flasher module located at or near a driver's compartment of the automobile) to turn the power (i.e., the voltage and current) supplied to the same filament connected to the brake switch on and off so that the filament displays a flashing turn signal. This flashing display occurs whether or not the brake switch is activated.
Kits and methods currently used to provide enhanced lighting displays on these automobiles may involve installing a centrally located microprocessor and adding additional lighting and/or wiring. Examples of these types of kits and methods include: Hotronics LS-6 Taillight sequencer (Hotronics Products, Anaheim, Calif.), Advanced Turn Signals sequential systems (Sanford, N.C.), Lewis-Scott Sequential Turn Signals (Blink Blink, Austin, Tex.), and STS-1 and STS-2 systems (Web Electric Products, Mayfield Heights, Ohio). These kits and methods may provide an enhanced lighting display (e.g., a sequenced lighting display) in the taillight assembly without distinguishing between whether the brake switch is activated or the turn signal switch is activated.
Some kits and methods may be used to replace a dual filament incandescent bulb with three individual dual filament bulbs. Adding the additional bulbs may require additional wiring between the dash area of the automobile and the new bulbs. Mechanical modifications may have to be made to the automobile to allow for the additional wiring. Some kits and methods include electromechanical relays (e.g., high power relays) to provide current to the incandescent bulbs.
Additional mechanical apparatus (e.g., microprocessors, electromechanical relays, lighting, and/or wiring) may be expensive and/or be susceptible to installation errors. Additional mechanical apparatus may affect the value and/or the function of the automobile (e.g., especially rare or one of a kind automobiles).